Un Amour de Dragon
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: ¤FIC TERMINEE¤ Fleur Delacour veut devenir Soigneur de Dragon, Devinez qui va être son tuteur ? Charlie bien sûr et leur relation n'est pas des plus plaisantes, au contraire ! Les voilà partis en mission qui ne sera pas de tout repos ... Chapitre 5, 6 et
1. Introduction

Salut

Je fais un come back avec cette histoire courte c ne sera pas un one-shot

Juste une romance entre Fleur Delacour et Charlie Weasley.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas miens, juste l'histoire

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Charlie rassemblait ses affaires, le tournois des trois sorciers c'était terminé bien tristement, l'un des champion était mort Harry était dans un état psychologique déplorable. Charlie faisait parti de la grande famille Weasley, ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or mais ils avaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important être uni être une famille. Celle de Diggory venait d'être détruite, par le mage noir. Charlie regarda un moment les élèves, il se rappelait le temps où il était à Poudlard, ce cher bon vieux Poudlard, il lui manquait un peu, il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait en Roumanie, s'occuper des dragons, il aimait beaucoup les dragons. Charlie avait des cheveux rouges flamboyant, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu particulier, un bleu qui s'étirait entre le cyan et le turquoise. Quelques taches de rousseurs qu'ils laissaient car les filles qu'il avait fréquenté lui assuraient que ça lui donnait un certain charme juvénile. Mais jamais il ne s'était fixé sur une quelconque amie. Il allait sur ses vingt six ans. Son travail lui avait donné une musculature peu commune, seul Bill rivalisait avec lui, d'ailleurs quand ils s'étaient retrouvés en Egypte l'an passé, ils avaient joué tout les deux au gros dur, ce qui avait fait rire toute la famille, mais ils ne se prenaient pas au sérieux. Il déporta son regard sur le groupe qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, il y avait Harry, Ron Hermione, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour. Charlie haussa les épaules.

- Et Charlie, il faut que tu ailles calmer Esméralda ! S'écria Ilan

- Elle est toujours furax ?

- Tu sais comment elle est quand elle couve !

- Il a quand même fallut qu'elle tombe sur Harry ! Murmura Charlie.

Il s'étonnait lui même de la relation que les soigneurs entraient avec leur dragon. Quand il avait débuté, il ne croyait pas que les soigneurs et les dragons avaient une relation des plus extraordinaire. Quand il eut appris le métier on l'avait affecté à Esméralda, elle avait perdu son soigneur, et elle était devenue acariâtre et mauvaise. Charlie avait pris certains coups qui aurait fait bondir de peur sa mère, qui lui aurait ordonné tout de suite de rentrer à la maison. Mais il aimait son métier, il avait appris à connaître la dragonne, et elle avait appris à le respecter et elle avait un lien particulier avec lui. Les autres soigneurs n'arrêtaient pas de s'étonner de la relation qui s'était installée entre eux deux. Charlie se dirigea vers la frégate volante où les dragons étaient en cage. Il monta sur l'Infatigable, c'était comme un bateau à voile, Charlie monta sur le pont il entendait les cris rauques de Esméralda, il soupira. il posa le pied sur le pont et fit trois pas, les cris rauques s'arrêtèrent. Charlie sourit, elle l'avait entendu, et elle savait que c'était lui qui était sur le pont, puis les cris redoublèrent, Charlie précipita son pas et descendit dans les cales. Il passa devant Chu-Li le boute feu chinois, elle dormait paisiblement, puis il passa devant le vert gallois, Elvina le regarda de ses yeux sombres. Helga était couchée sur le côté, remuant sa tête grise bleue, le Suédois à museau court se roula sur le dos. Les dragonnes ne voyaient pas car les portes n'étaient transparente que pour ceux qui étaient en dehors de la cage, les parois des cage étaient en métal épais, mais elles étaient recouvertes de couches moelleuses qui avaient été enchantées pour ne pas brûler si un dragon crachait du feu. Les dragonnes étaient éloignées les unes des autres pour deux raisons majeurs, la première étant pour qu'elles ne se gênent pas en se sentant, en générale, les dragons n'aiment pas la proximité de leurs congénères excepté le boute feu chinois.

Charlie se dirigea directement vers la cage de Esméralda qui poussaient des cris rauques, heureusement que les bruits n'entraient pas dans les cages excepté les paroles des soigneurs. Il fallait que les soigneurs puissent les entendre sans que cela gène les autres dragons. Il arriva devant le magyar à pointe qui lui tournait un large dos.

- Allons ma belle il faut te calmer !

La dragonne souffla un panache de fumée par ses narines d'un air de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas se calmer.

- Quoi ? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir amené là ?

- Grumpf

- Ca va, tu n'as eu affaire qu'à Harry !

Les autres soigneurs ne s'en étonnaient plus outre que Charlie se mette à discuter avec Esméralda, ils s'y étaient habitués depuis longtemps. La dragonne tourna la tête vers Charlie, les yeux flamboyant.

- Où là tu m'en veux là ! Dit il en souriant.

La dragonne secoua la tête d'un air insatisfait.

- T'inquiète pas on rentre chez nous, et tu couveras tes oeufs comme avant. Il semblait à Charlie qu'il lisait dans le regard d'Esméralda comme un soupçon. Il se retourna pour sortir de la cale quand il entendit un cri grave venant de derrière lui, il se retourna et il vit la dragonne avancer la tête vers lui, il entra dans la cage, et il avança la main et toucha le museau de Esméralda, qui se calma automatiquement. Il se retourna pour sortir, Esméralda en profita pour le pousser en dehors de la cage, Charlie fut plutôt projeté hors de la cage et il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, il étouffa un juron et se releva, il avait l'impression que la dragonne affichait un regard espiègle. Il referma la cage et monta sur le pont. Il se dirigea vers le bord.

- Ca y est Charlie on retourne en Roumanie, annonça joyeux Churk.

Il était moins grand que Charlie, son visage reflétait la sympathie, il avait les yeux noirs, un nez prononcé en bec d'aigle, ses cheveux se répandaient autour de sa tête laissant juste l'espace pour son visage.

- Je descends dire au revoir à mes frères !

Charlie descendit de la frégate et se dirigea vers Ron Fred et Georges.

- J'y vais les petios ! Embrassez bien papa et maman pour moi !

- On n'y manquera pas répondit Ron.

- Vous avez vu Percy ? Demanda Charlie

- Oui il est reparti avec le ministre, répondit Fred avec une note de dégoût dans la voix quand il prononça le mot ministre comme si ce mot était comme révulsant à prononcer. Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne veut pas croire que Tu-sais-qui est revenu, c'est pourtant ce qu'affirme Harry, qu'il a ressuscité son corps.

Charlie resta interdit, si Harry disait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour c'est que c'était vrai. Alors les années de terreurs allaient revenir. Pensif il remonta à bord de la frégate qui s'éloigna de Poudlard et de ces moments de paix de sérénité pour se diriger vers la Roumanie et un futur plus que noir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Bon Mlle Delacour nous avons pris en considération votre demande, nous hésitons encore car il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas les qualités requises pour être soigneur de dragon, il faudrait que vous argumentiez votre proposition.

- Que je n'ai pas les qualités requises ? Mais je me suis battu avec un vert gallois lors du tournoi des trois sorciers !

- Effectivement, mais nous aimerions savoir ce qui vous motive.

Fleur regarda l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle derrière un lourd bureau ouvragé. Il portait des lorgnons dorés sur son nez, il avait un léger accent, une moustache poivre et sel fournie pendait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il avait le crâne dégarni, les cheveux poivres et sels étaient répartis autour de cette calvitie. De plus il était bien en bon point, Fleur avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un de ces moines qui à force de manger des poicées et du lard, avait la grosse bedaine. Elle l'avait essayé de l'imaginer dans des situations les plus curieuse pour se déstresser mais elle avait arrêté car un fou rire commençait à la prendre quand elle l'imagina assis sur la cuvette ! Mais elle se reprit quand elle vit le regard interrogateur de l'homme.

- Et bien j'aime beaucoup les dragons, je me passionne pour eux, et j'aimerai en savoir plus ! Et ce poste de soigneur de dragon m'intéresse au plus au point.

L'employeur s'assis plus confortablement et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de velours. Il regarda le plafond d'un air absent, il semblait réfléchir, puis il posa son regard sur Fleur.

- Quand je regarde vos références, elles sont exactement ce que nous recherchons, mais quand je vous vois, j'hésite.

- Croyez vous que je ne puisse être à la hauteur ? Testez moi et vous verrez. Fleur semblait déterminée. Et l'habit ne fait pas le moine, rajouta t elle. Elle ria intérieurement, car il ressemblait vraiment à un moine.

- Hum, c'est vrai que ce dicton peut se rapporter à vous, affronter une dragonne pendant la saison de couvaison, pour lui prendre un oeuf, c'est plus que du courage c'est de l'héroïsme. il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, Fleur commençait à désespérer de pouvoir être soigneuse de dragons, quand le regard de l'homme s'éclaira.

- Je sais ! Je vous propose un contrat très particulier.

- Je vous écoute, monsieur.

- Voilà vous allez travailler en tant que aide auprès d'un soigneur très compétent, ce travail durera cinq mois, si vous faites l'affaire, nous vous engageons, et nous vous formerons.

Fleur resta silencieuse, le projet était tentant, elle se prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, je vous laisse le temps pour réfléchir, je reprendrai contact avec vous dans deux semaines.

- D'accord dans deux semaines.

- C'est ça, je vous enverrai un hibou.

- c'est entendu Monsieur.

- Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Delacour.

L'homme se leva et raccompagna Fleur jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, Fleur lui serra la main et sortit du bureau, elle se dirigea dans les grands couloirs ornés de tableau de soigneurs célèbres ou de dragon majestueux. Elle dit au revoir à la femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil derrière un immense bureau. Fleur sortit du bâtiment gris et descendit les escaliers, elle se retourna pour regarder la porte, c'était une grande entrée encadrée par deux colonnes de chaque côté. Sur les colonne reposait un chapiteau, sur le toit du chapiteau se tenaient deux dragons qui ouvraient leur gueules. C'était plutôt dépaysant dans les rues de Paris. Fleur marcha vers le métro pour rentrer chez elle, où l'attendait sa mère et sa soeur. Elle sortit à la station correspondante, faisant tourner les têtes des hommes sur son passage, elle y était habituée depuis le temps. Elle repensa à ce rouquin qui était venue une fois pour lui demander de l'accompagner mais elle était déjà avec quelqu'un, un certain Roger Davies, qui n'avait fait que d'ouvrir son bec d'admiration, ce qui l'avait exaspérée. De plus il était piètre danseur, alors qu'il se vantait d'être un excellent danseur. Elle poussa la grille du jardin et remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La maison était petite par rapport au manoir des Delacour, mais cette maisons plaisait à Fleur, elle représentait la simplicité, oui elle avait pesté à Poudlard sur la décoration de l'école, mais elle avait la valeur des choses, ce fut le soir même du bal de noël, quand ce Roger l'avait raccompagné, il avait essayé d'en profiter, heureusement que ce grand rouquin était là, il avait donné une leçon à ce Roger mais il avait été plutôt sec envers elle. Elle se rappelait exactement les termes qu'il avait employés.

« Vous êtes peu être plus riche que moi, mais ceci ne vous autorise pas à mener votre monde à la baguette, et à rabaisser les autres, ce qui vous est arrivé ce soir vous a été mérité, vous avez pu ainsi toucher à ce que vous produisez de vous. Vivement que le tournois se termine, pour ne plus être avec les gens de votre espèce »

Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il lui avait craché les mots comme du venin. C'était sur elle l'avait un peu provoqué et cherché aussi. Mais elle avait appris, le tournois avait été très instructif, elle se demandait pourquoi un professeur de l'école se trouvait dans le labyrinthe, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce professeur l'attaqua avec une logique implacable. Elle en frissonnait encore, elle revoyait le regard du faux professeur. Elle se rappelait de tout concernant le tournoi, malgré que ce soit passé il y a deux ans lors de sa dernière année, puis elle était restée chez elle, ses parents refusant à ce qu'elle travaille, finalement à force de persuasion et d'argument elle avait ramené ses parents à sa raison, elle voulait être soigneuse de dragon. Ce fut le désespoir de ses parents qui se demandaient pourquoi ce métier justement, son père avait voulu prendre les choses en mains, mais elle refusa toute aide, elle voulait voir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller. Fleur poussa la porte de la maison, et entra dans l'entrée, elle eut juste le temps de suspendre sa veste quand une fille se jeta sur elle.

- FLEUR !

- Gabrielle ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Pardon

Fleur s'accroupit au niveau se Gabrielle, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux. Pour Fleur il était évident que sa soeur avait plus hérité du caractères et du physique de leur grand mère. Fleur se rappela qu'elle avait vraiment changé à ce moment là, elle n'était plus pareille maintenant. Même quand elle était revenue à Beauxbâtons, ses amies ne la reconnaissaient plus, elle avait quitté son petit ami qui la suivait partout comme un chien qui suit son maître.

- Mère ! Fleur est de retour !

- Bien nous passons à table.

Fleur se dirigea vers la salle à manger où les plats étaient déposés, les elfes se démenaient pour le repas. Fleur trouvait que c'était un peu surfait. Elle repensa à cette fille qui accompagnait toujours Harry et Ron, elle militait pour le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maisons. Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit à sa place, sa soeur se plaça à côté d'elle. Ca avait été terrible de se séparer de Gabrielle. Fleur savait que ce métier l'obligerait à faire quelques sacrifices, mais Gabrielle devait faire sa vit et elle la sienne c'était inévitable. Déjà sa soeur Rose était à Poudlard en échange interscolaire, avec Janus. Fleur avait apprécié la compagnie de Janus, il reflétait la vérité, il la ressentait comme une part de lui même, et puis il s'entendait bien avec Rose. Elle avait même pensé qu'ils se mettraient ensemble, mais il n'en fut rien. Quand elle avait appris que rose allait à Poudlard, Fleur lui parla de ce qu'elle y avait vécu, ce qui avait passionné Rose. La mère entra dans la salle à manger, dans une robe sophistiquée, et s'assit de bonne grâce sur un fauteuil marqué aux armes des Delacour.

- Au fait Fleur comment c'est passé votre entretien ?

- Et bien ils hésitent à me prendre ...

- Veux tu que ton père fasse quelque chose ?

- Non mère, je me débrouiller toute seule.

- Bien ma fille.

- Ils veulent me prendre comme aide pour un temps pour pouvoir juger de mes compétences.

- Les Delacour sont des gens compétents dans n'importe quelle situation ! Répliqua sèchement la mère.

Fleur haussa les épaules. Sa mère avait toujours eu une vision presque trop superficielle des choses. Heureusement il y avait leur père qui avait plus la tête sur les épaules.

Deux semaines passèrent Fleur attendait le hibou, qui arriva rapidement.

« Mlle Fleur Delacour

Nous réitérons notre proposition de vous employer durant un temps de cinq mois en tant que aide Soigneur au près d'un soigneur expérimenté, afin que nous puissions voir vos compétences et que vous nous prouviez vos aptitudes. Si au bout de des cinq mois cet essai est concluant, nous vous engagerons comme soigneur de dragons.

Veuillez recevoir Mademoiselle nos meilleures salutations

Monsieur François Volant »

Fleur donna à manger au hibou puis écrivit sa réponse comme quoi elle était d'accord et elle désirait connaître la date du début de la période. Deux jours plus tard elle reçut la réponse :

« Mlle Fleur Delacour

Nous vous attendons le 15 septembre à 14 h 00 à la gare de Paris quai 5 1/2 pour prendre le train de L'orient express qui nous amènera à Bulgtrod près de la ferme aux dragons en Roumanie.

Veuillez recevoir Mademoiselle nos meilleures salutations

Monsieur François Volant »

- Alors Fleur quelle est la réponse demanda son père

- J'ai rendez vous le 15 septembre à 14 h 00 à la gare de Paris.

- Bien je suis content pour toi, tu as su au moins aller jusque là et je pense que tu ne t'arrêteras pas en chemin, annonça son père le regard malicieux. Le père de Fleur était à demi vélane, ses cheveux étaient de la couleur de l'or blanc, et sa peau était légèrement scintillante. Ses yeux étaient par contre très noirs. Fleur prépara ses bagages pour partir le 15 septembre et attendit avec impatience la date du départ.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La frégate survolait la ville des lumières, Paris. La frégate se dirigea vers les plaines à côté de Paris. Le directeur du centre était venu à Poudlard, c'était un grand ami de Charlie. Ils avaient presque le même prénom, le directeur s'appelait Charles Etam. Le directeur devait aller dans la capitale Française pour prendre des papiers importants concernant la ferme aux dragons. Charlie profita de la halte pour visiter la cité de la lumière. Il marchait au grès de ses pensées, il pensait à cette fille demi vélane, Fleur Delacour, pourquoi il y pensait ? Sûrement parce qu'il était en France il regardait les vitrines des magasins. Il se dirigea vers le Chemin du commerce, il passa par une bibliothèque appelée le Livre Magique, il alla au fond du magasin et souleva un livre et il toucha la pierre qui se trouvait derrière avec sa baguette. Les livres se déplacèrent sur le côté libérant un passage jusqu'au mur. Charlie pointa sa baguette sur le mur.

- Alohomora !

Le mur disparut laissant une grande ouverture débouchant sur une rue animée, des sorciers en robe se démenaient pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoins. Charlie sourit, il retrouvait une ambiance familière. Il s'engagea sur le chemin, le mur se referma comme par enchantement et il flâna allant de boutique en boutique, il s'arrêta quelques instant à la boutique des animaux, il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait une dragonne pour lui tout seul. Enfin façon de parler, c'était plutôt la dragonne qui l'avait comme animal de compagnie. Il passa devant le magasin de bijoux, « L'Or du Rhin ». Il se disait que sûrement la vélane achetait ses bijoux ici. Il regarda un instant la vitrine et il remarqua une bague en or blanc, sur la bague il y avait un diamant noir, qui brillait de mille feux. Il s'approcha plus de la vitrine pour mieux regarder la bague, et surtout le diamant noir. Il remarqua que le diamant était sculpté de manière a lui donner une forme animale. Il scruta la pierre précieuse, la forme avait des ailes qui semblaient se déployer. Puis il constata que c'était un dragon, le sculpteur avait utilisé la forme de la pierre pour lui donner la forme final un dragon noir. Il entra dans le magasin, celui-ci était bien arrangé, des comptoirs étaient disposés contre les murs exposant les bijoux sous des lumières artificielles, mettant en valeur l'éclat de l'or ou de l'argent. Le magasin était dans les teintes rouge bordeaux et rose saumon. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le comptoir principal derrière lequel attendait un vendeur. Il avait les yeux marrons, les cheveux noir, le visage basané, il était plutôt grand. Il portait une robe aux mêmes couleurs que son magasin. On pouvait lire sur sa poitrine le nom du magasin en lettres dorées.

- Vous désirez, Monsieur ? Demanda le vendeur.

- Je voudrai voir la bague en or blanc ornée d'un dragon en diamant noir s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Le vendeur souleva une planche qui servait à barrer l'accès derrière le comptoir et muni de sa baguette il s'approcha de la vitrine, il effleura de sa baguette la vitre qui s'ouvrit. Il prit délicatement la bague et revenant au comptoir il la déposa devant Charlie sur le comptoir. Le rouquin prit la bague dans la paume de sa main, elle était légère. Il coinça l'anneau entre deux doigts et regarda attentivement la pierre. Le vendeur lança un sort d'agrandissement sur la pierre afin que Charlie puisse bien voir les détails. Puis pour illuminer la pierre, le vendeur utilisa le sort lumos.

- Mais c'est un magyar à pointes ! S'exclama Charlie.

- Oui le diamant noir est un diamant rare, mis qui reste relativement bon marché, il n'est pas aussi excessif que le diamant pur.

- Comment cela ? Combien coûte la bague ? Demanda Charlie.

- Seulement 1000 Gallions.

- 1000 Gallions ? ET vous ne trouvez pas ça excessif ?

- Oui Monsieur, normalement le prix de cette bague tendrait plutôt vers les 30000 ou 35000 Gallions.

Charlie semblait réfléchir, elle était plutôt belle la bague et le dragon ressemblait à Esméralda, il hésitait, deviendrait il comme Fleur Delacour ? Non, la Delacour, qu'il connaissait, n'achèterait pas ce genre de bague, mais quelque part l'or blanc fin rappelait son extraordinaire chevelure. Il avait l'argent suffisant pour acheter cette bague.

- Je la prends, affirma t il.

- C'est une très belle bague conclut le marchand. C'est pour offrir ?

- Oui répondit Charlie sans hésiter.

Pendant que le vendeur empaquetait l'écrin noir qui contenait la bague, Charlie compta les gallions qu'il lui fallait. Puis il sortit du magasin le paquet dans sa poche, il se disait qu'il avait fait une folie, mais c'était son argent et il en disposait comme bon lui semblait. Il sortit du Chemin du Commerce en passant par la bibliothèque et retourna vers la frégate. Il monta à bord et alla voir Esméralda, il changea l'eau, il nettoya la cage, lui donna à manger, heureusement que la grande ville n'était pas lion, les boucheries moldues étaient ravies de compter de telles personnes dans leur clientèle, et il retourna sur le pont. Il vit son ami et supérieur arriver avec une valise pleine de documents et il était accompagné d'un homme bien fait de sa personne, grand, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Mais Charlie ressentit de l'antipathie envers cet homme, il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de très mauvais, il était puant de suffisance et d'orgueil. Charles monta à bord suivit de l'homme en question.

- Ah Charlie, je te présente Romain Spuart, Technicien de Coordination, il vient d'être affecté à la ferme des Dragons. Romain Spuart voici Charlie Weasley, un de nos meilleurs soigneurs de dragons.

- Un Bouseux, ricana Romain.

Charlie se raidit, bouseux était l'injure qu'employaient les personnes quand ils parlaient des soigneurs de Dragons, car ils s'occupaient aussi de changer la litière des dragons.

- Et en plus un Weasley ! Mon oncle m'avait parlé des Weasley qui se trouvaient au ministère anglais, ce ne sont que des parvenus. Nous au moins nous cherchons juste l'honneur, alors qu'ils cherchent à sortir leur tête de la pauvreté.

- Chacun cherche ce qu'il n'a pas ! Répliqua Charlie un sourire en coin. Romain blêmit de rage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car c'était lui qui avait engagé la bagarre.

Durant tout le voyage ils se lançaient des regards assassins, mais Romain n'avait pas des échanges houleuse qu'avec Charlie, il était en froid avec tous les soigneurs. Un jour il avait faillit se faire attaquer par Esméralda, alors qu'il avait pénétré dans sa cage alors que Charlie s'occupait de changer l'eau. Ca avait fait tout un drame, Romain ne venait plus dans la cale, il restait dans sa cabine, et Charlie s'était vu un blâme superficiel car il n'avait pas refermé la porte de la cage. Mais ce n'était juste que pour la forme, le blâme ne verrait jamais le jour. Charles avait confié sous le sceau du secret que ce Romain avait mauvaise réputation, chicaneur pour un rien, déclencheur de bagarre. Charles supposait qu'on l'avait affecté à la ferme pour l'éloigner de Paris où il aurait été l'origine d'un scandale qui aurait entaché la réputation de l'entreprise.

Le voyage fut tendu, Charlie soupira quand il arriva en vu de la ferme, les ennuis allaient bientôt se terminer, du moins le pensait il. Il s'occupa de Esméralda du déchargement de la cage, et de sa mise dans un enclos à part il lui déposa les œufs, avant que la dragonne n'entre dans l'enclos afin de ne pas raviver sa colère. Durant les jours suivants, les autres soigneurs firent la malheureuse expérience de connaître Romain Spuart, dans un premier abord il affichait bien mais ensuite il avait un comportement dédaigneux très rapidement il se retrouva écarté de la vie de la ferme. L'année se passa sans encombre, Charlie enleva les œufs de la dragonne pour les mettre dans une couveuse. Charlie fit la connaissance d'une roumaine, Natalia Kifochta, c'était ce que l'on appelait une beauté sombre, ses cheveux noir jais, ses yeux envoûtant noir, sa peau tanné par le soleil de Roumanie. Charlie avait eu du mal à résister à son charme. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin c'était juste l'histoire d'un soir, mais Natalia se promenait dans la ferme comme si elle était la femme de Charlie qu'elle considérait comme sa propriété. Esméralda l'avait sentit et avait montré à Natalia qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, Natalia s'était retrouvé en entièrement trempée quand elle s'était approchée de la dragonne pour faire bonne impression à Charlie. Esméralda lui avait craché de l'eau sur elle. Tout le maquillage et les effets sophistiqués que Natalia avait utilisé pour impressionner Charlie partaient en lambeau, le maquillage avait coulé sur son visage, et ses cheveux avaient perdu leur effet gonflé. Elle avait été la risée de toute la ferme. Charlie avait grondé Esméralda pour la forme, car il trouvait Natalia un peu trop insistante à son égard. Il s'occupa de l'entrée de nouveaux dragons dans la ferme, des Verts Gallois, des Noirs des Hébrides, qui étaient blessés, Charlie s'occupa d'un Noirs des Hébrides, qui avait une patte cassée. Il reçut une lettre de la direction lui apprenant qu'il allait être le maître de stage d'un apprenti soigneur, ce soigneur regroupant les compétences, mais il devait faire ces preuves. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, comme si il avait besoin de s'occuper d'un apprenti, lui qui avait déjà tant à faire, et en plus il devait supporter les sarcasmes de Romain et les insistances de Natalia. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Charles.

- Charles il faut que je te parle ...

- Ce n'est pas la peine la réponse est non ! Coupa son ami.

- Hein ? Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi j'allais te parler !

- Si de ton apprenti, je sais que tu es débordé, mis je pensais que te refourguer cet apprenti t'aiderait à justifier tes refus vis-à-vis de Natalia.

- Hum ! Répondit Charlie peu convaincu que l'apprenti soit un argument efficace.

- Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette Natalia, elle n'arrête pas de provoquer des incidents, un de ces jours ce sera grave très grave ! S'exaspéra Charles.

- C'est bon tu as gagné ! Capitula Charlie. Quand arrive t il ?

- Elle arrive à l'instant, regarde par la fenêtre, annonça Charles dans un rire à peine contenu.

Charlie fronça ses sourcils, elle ? Il marcha vers la fenêtre et il vit une voiture volante arriver devant le bâtiment. Une fille en sortit, elle avait des lunettes noires devant ses yeux, mais elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Charlie.

- Mademoiselle Fleur ...

- DELACOUR ? Coupa Charlie surpris.

- Il me semblait bien que tu la connaissais, annonça Charles en riant à gorge déployée.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

****

****

****

**Chapitre 4**

- Bien Mademoiselle Delacour vous êtes à l'heure, annonça le représentant de la ferme aux Dragons.

Fleur était accompagnée de son père et de Gabrielle. Son père poussant le chariot contenant les valises de Fleur. Une grosse et une petite, ainsi qu'une cage avec une chouette grise, pour les courriers. Fleur était habillée légèrement pour le voyage et parce que ce 15 septembre était chaud. Ils se trouvaient sur le Quai 9 devant une porte qui avait été murée. Ils passèrent à travers le mur pour se retrouver sur un autre quai, le toit au dessus était constituait de poutres et de poutrelles métalliques qui s'entrelaçaient dans une géométrie calculée, donnant un style de siècle dernier. L'architecture de la gare était en cohésion avec les trains sorciers qui semblaient sortir tout droit de l'ancien temps. On pouvait sentir l'odeur du charbon brûlé qui émanait des cheminées des locomotives.

- Notre train est en face de nous, le train de l'Orient Express.

Fleur regarda le train il était noir et doré, la locomotive donnait une impression de puissance, puis les wagons étaient accordés aux couleurs de la locomotive. Fleur monta dans le train en portant la petite valise, Gabrielle monta dans le train en portant la cage de la chouette, et le père monta la valise. Fleur disposa ses bagages sur le filet au dessus d'elle dans le compartiment. Le wagon était décoré avec goût, les boiseries en noyer rendaient l'atmosphère accueillante. L'homme de la ferme aux dragons monta avec Fleur et il s'installa dans le compartiment, il sortit sa valisette et la posa à côté de lui. Puis il sortit une montre gousset et regarda l'heure.

- Le train va bientôt partir, en général il part toujours à l'heure. Il sourit à Fleur et il remit sa montre dans sa poche.

Le train démarra doucement puis il prit de la vitesse, le paysage défila à vive allure, Fleur regarda à travers la vitre le défilement du paysage, son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de Paris. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, elle allait vers ce pourquoi elle s'était battue. Elle sourit, elle regarda furtivement l'homme en face d'elle, il avait ouvert sa valisette et il lisait des parchemins qui lui paraissait important. Il avait sortit une petite tablette du côté et il avait disposé dessus un encrier et un jeu de plume d'oie. Quand il posait le parchemin sur la tablette c'était uniquement pour apporter une correction sur le parchemin. Le train accéléra encore. Fleur se leva et sortit du compartiment, elle se dirigea vers le wagon restaurant pour prendre à boire et manger quelque chose pour se distraire de son stress.

- Vous désirez ?

- Une bièraubeurre, et un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

- Tenez ça vous fera 30 mornilles.

Fleur paya et retourna dans son compartiment où l'homme avait refermé sa valisette et regardait à présent le paysage.

- Au fait je ne vous ais pas demandé votre nom, annonça Fleur.

- Je suis François Volant, c'est moi qui dois vous introduire dans la ferme. Un expert soigneur vous a été trouvé, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. C'est Charles Etam qui s'est chargé de vous le trouver. Moi je ne vous accompagne que pour vous introduire et pour aider à la coordination durant un temps.

Fleur ouvrit sa bouteille ainsi que le sac et comment à boire et à manger, elle proposa des chocogrenouille à François Volant qui refusa poliment.

- Vous pensez que nous allons arriver dans combien de temps ?

- Dans deux heures.

- Deux heures ? La Roumanie est elle si proche de la France ?

- Non mais ce train express a été enchanté pour parcourir les longues distances en une journée, sans que les voyageurs en soient incommodés.

- Et une fois arrivé en gare ?

- Une voiture nous attend à la sorti de la gare. Elle nous emmènera rapidement à la ferme.

Fleur acquiesça de la tête, puis elle reporta son attention sur le paysage tout en mangeant et buvant machinalement. Puis elle ressortit la lettre de Rose.

_« Chère Fleur_

_Alors ma petite Fleur adorée ? Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va je vais bien, j'ai rencontré Ron Weasley tu sais celui qui avait osé te demander de l'accompagner au bal de noël ? et bien on a discuté de toi et de lui, franchement je l trouve mignon et craquant quand il rougit ! Janus s'est lié d'amitié avec une fille un peu étrange Luna Lovegood, mais apparemment ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, je pense que ça signifie qu'elle n'est pas si bizarre que ça. J'ai rencontré aussi la sœur de Ron, Virginia Weasley, elle est identique à son frère, c'est tellement incroyable. Au fait Harry Potter est très déboussolé car il a perdu un être cher, son parrain dans des circonstances très dramatiques, quand à Hermione elle est devenue préfète en chef mais elle nous cache quelque chose, ça me fait penser que Janus aussi, il est étrange, mais si il était différent je ne l'aurais pas comme ami ! Sinon dans ma maison je suis un peu choyée, mais ils ont peur de ce que pourrait leur faire Janus, ils ont peur de ce qui est différent d'eux. Voilà les dernières nouvelles, j'espère que tu te feras plaisir, Ron m'a dit que Charlie son frère était là bas aussi, alors tu pourras lui parler. Bon ben il faut que je te laisse._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ta rose préférée ! »_

Ah là là cette Rose ! Pensa Fleur, elle a le béguin pour Ron j'en suis sûre ! Janus était très différent des autres au début il lui avait fait peur puis peu à peu elle eut confiance en lui. Il était bizarre pour les autres mais pour ceux qui le comprenaient il avait une logique infaillible. Elle était désolée pour Harry, elle avait commencé à l'apprécier vers la fin du tournoi. Hermione elle avait eu du mal à la comprendre, alors son comportement ne l'étonnait pas. Quand à Charlie, elle savait qu'il était soigneur, elle espérait n'avoir jamais affaire à lui, c'était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire la chose le soir du bal envers Charlie, elle le regrettait maintenant. Pourtant elle se disait que c'était un bon moyen pour le remercier, mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris pour le vouloir le faire. Elle soupira et se concentra sur la lettre pour la relire une deuxième fois pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis elle rangea la lettre et elle sortit un livre et elle commença à le lire, il n'était pas très passionnant mais intéressant quand même.

- Mlle Delacour nous sommes arrivés en gare, annonça François en secouant légèrement Fleur qui s'était endormie en lisant le livre.

François prit la grosse valise tandis que Fleur descendait du train avec la cage et sa petite valise. Ils sortirent du quai par une porte dérobée et se retrouvèrent devant la gare, François prit les devant et emmena Fleur à une voiture vert mélèze où sur les portières avant se trouvait le logo de la ferme aux Dragons. Le fond était vert et on voyait un dragon rouge stylisé par-dessus. Quelqu'un sortit de la voiture est vint à leur rencontre, il était petit trapu, un nez proéminant, les cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval.

- Ah Event Bonjour.

- Salut François, comment va ?

- Bien, Event je te présente Mlle Fleur Delacour. Puis se tournant vers Fleur. Event Trant un soigneur, il s'occupe essentiellement de la relation avec l'extérieur, pour la nourriture, le matériel.

- Enchanté annonça Fleur en tendant sa main vers Event qui lui sourit en serrant la main offerte.

Les valises furent misent dans le coffre de la voiture, Fleur s'installa à l'arrière, pendant que Event et François montaient à l'avant. Ils discutaient des dernières nouvelles de la fermes, Fleur écouta de toute ses oreilles, elle apprit ainsi que Charlie s'était lié à Natalia et elle commençait à devenir un peu trop encombrante. Event conduisit la voiture hors de la ville et une fois en campagne, il enclencha le système invisible et la voiture s'envola dans les airs. Fleur regarda par la vitre le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, de vaste forêt de résineux, elle voyait de temps en temps des cerfs courir sous le feuillage clairsemé. Puis la voiture commença à descendre vers le sol. Fleur regarda et vit la ferme, de grands bâtiments en bois qui s'étalaient sur la plaine. Elle voyait des sorciers qui s'affairaient autour des baraques. La voiture descendit devant un bâtiment différent des autres, c'était le centre administratif. Fleur descendit de la voiture.

- Venez avec moi, annonça François. Que je vous présente votre guide dans l'apprentissage et le directeur du centre. Event s'occupe de vos affaires.

Un peu stressée, Fleur suivit François qui entra par une porte, et monta les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall, François poussa la porte en face et entra dans le bureau, Charlie regardait les nouveaux arrivant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonjour Charles, annonça François.

- Salut alors tu nous amène Fleur Delacour ?

- Oui la voici, et qui sera son « tuteur » ?

- C'est Charlie Weasley.

Fleur sursauta, elle pensait qu'elle rencontrerait Charlie dans la ferme, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la personne qui la détestait le plus soit celle qui deviendrait son tuteur soigneur. Elle se demandait comment allait se passer le test, si il n'avait pas été choisi pour l'évincer de la ferme. Mais il ne semblait pas ravi non plus d'être son tuteur.

- Bien, coupa Charles, Mademoiselle Delacour, Event va vous accompagner à votre appartement.

Charlie semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais Charles l'arrêta de la main.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, pour moi la discussion est maintenant close.

Charlie se rétracta, il savait que quand Charles prenait ce ton il valait mieux se faire oublier.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Fleur sortit du bureau, accompagnée de Charlie qui ne desserrait pas ses dents, il n'était vraiment pas enchanté. Event les attendait et il les conduisit à travers les couloirs pour sortir du bâtiment administratif. Ils se dirigèrent vers un autre bâtiment, qui avait trois étages, avec pleins de fenêtres. Event poussa la porte au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait un hall avec une rangée de casiers sur le côté.

- Ces casiers permettent de mettre des affaires dont on a régulièrement besoin.

Puis Event s'élança dans les escaliers, il monta au troisième étage suivit par Fleur et Charlie. Il les amena devant une porte en bois portant le numéro 380.

- Voilà votre chambre, annonça Event. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez l'ouvrir, c'est votre main qui déclanchera l'ouverture.

Fleur posa sa main sur la poignée dorée et la baissa en poussant la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un petit couloir avec une porte sur la gauche et au fond une chambre avec une cheminée et une fenêtre. Il y avait un lit dans un coin et une table de travail sur le côté.

- Alors la première porte sur la gauche c'est la salle d'eau et les toilettes, au fond c'est votre chambre. Pour les repas il faut aller au réfectoire, qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée sur la gauche quand on entre dans la maison.

- D'accord, répondit Fleur et faisant le tour de sa chambre du regard.

- La chambre de Charlie est en face de la votre, annonça Event sur un air malicieux qui accentua le froncement des sourcils de Charlie. Si vous avez le moindre problème, il vous suffit de frapper à sa porte. Bon je dois vous laisser car Mayssa a besoin de mes soins.

Fleur n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Mayssa était une dragonne. Event laissa Fleur et Charlie. Celui-ci contemplait la chambre, il la trouvait un peu surfaite.

- Event a oublié de vous dire que vous pouvez changer la décoration de votre chambre à votre aise.

- Merci, je trouve aussi que le ton de cette chambre plutôt criard, est ce qu'il y a une méthode particulière ?

Charlie resta muet comme pour la laisser chercher toute seule la méthode, Fleur posa son regard sur Charlie, qui se raidit allait elle utiliser le pouvoir des vélanes pour le forcer à révéler la méthode. Mais il fut étonné elle restait à le regarder, une supplique dans le regard.

- Il suffit de penser à la décoration souhaitée, et prononcer la formule _Décoapparicium_.

- Merci, murmura Fleur un sourire sur le visage.

Ce sourire fit apparaître automatiquement un autre sourire sur les lèvres, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Bon je vous laisse vous installer, je suis en face si vous avez le moindre problème, annonça Charlie las. En suite je viendrai voir si vous êtes prête pour vous présenter à Esméralda, car vous m'aiderez à m'occuper d'elle.

- D'accords, juste une chose, vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez.

- Entendu, répondit Charlie sur le pas de la porte.

Il sortit de la chambre et il alla ouvrir la porte de la sienne quand une tornade arriva sur lui : Natalia !

- Alors Charlie Tu ne me dis plus bonjour ? Elle affichait une moue provocante sur ses lèvres.

Charlie sourit mais ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, Fleur se demandait quelle était la relation entre Charlie et Natalia. Celle-ci passa devant la chambre de Fleur et regarda dans la pièce et remarqua la présence de Fleur. Son regard changea il devint plus agressif plus acéré. Fleur se demandait bien pourquoi, bien qu'elle avait une idée.

- Qui est cette fille ? Explosa Natalia

- C'est ma stagiaire, annonça Charlie dans un sourire de diable. C'est Charles qui me l'a mise entre mes pattes.

- Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Continua d'exploser Natalia.

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non. C'est Fleur Delacour, Fleur voici Natalia Kifochta, une ...

- Sa fiancée, coupa Natalia en jetant un regard méprisant à Fleur.

- Une simple amie, corrigea Charlie en regardant Natalia avec un regard des plus noir, mais Natalia s'approcha de lui en riant de ce regard. Fleur haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa chambre tout en fermant la porte. Elle entendit les cris de Charlie auxquels répondaient ceux de Natalia.

- Nous ne sommes pas fiancés ! Cria Charlie.

- Et qui est cette fille ? Répondit elle sur le même ton

- Je te l'ai dit une simple stagiaire !

- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, qu'elle était à demi vélane !

- Et alors ? Ca n'à rien avoir avec moi !

- Tu as vu comment tu la regardes ?

- Je la regarde comme charge inutile qui m'est tombée sur la tête ! Et puis toi et tes crises de jalousies feraient mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Et puis zut !

Fleur entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement, puis Natalia frappa sur la porte en criant à Charlie de lui ouvrir, mais il laissa la porte fermée.

- Tu me le paieras Charlie ! Finit elle par crier en partant.

Fleur souffla, elle avait été un peu blessée d'être prise pour un fardeau inutile, mais elle se disait que si elle y mettait toute sa volonté elle pourrait devenir soigneuse et ne plus être un fardeau. Elle prononça la formule pour changer la décoration de sa chambre et rangea ses affaires dans les placards. La chambre était dans les tons bleus variant entre le bleu sombre et le bleu pastel. Les tons étaient disposés de manière à donner une lumière étincelante dans la pièce. Elle se changea rapidement pour mettre des vêtements plus adaptés aux travaux de la ferme, un jean et un tee short. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Charlie pénétra dans la pièce.

- Effectivement l'ambiance est mieux, beaucoup mieux. Bien, si tu es prête et que tu n'es pas fatiguée, je t'emmène voir des dragons.

- Allons y ! Répondit Fleur enchantée.

Charlie sortit de la chambre suivit de Fleur qui referma la porte. Et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour aller vers le bâtiment M. Charlie poussa la lourde porte en bois et entra dans le bâtiment, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, et les cages s'entassaient dedans, elles étaient spacieuses pour permettre aux dragons de se mouvoir avec aisance. Il passèrent devant des dragons, Norvégiens à crêtes, un Boute feu chinois écarlate au museau écrasé entouré de pointes d'or, un corne longue vert foncé avec une corne longue corne d'or, il semblait nerveux. Ils passèrent aussi devant un Suédois à museau court, Fleur apprécia la teinte bleutée de ses écailles. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un Opaloeil, dont les écailles étaient iridescentes et nacré, ses yeux sans pupille étincelaient de multiples couleurs. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler ce magnifique dragon, il n'en existait pas de plus beau. Charlie aimait à le contempler, il aimait aussi Esméralda, elle était impressionnante mais celui-ci était merveilleux. Fleur se retourna car elle sentait un regard curieux se poser sur elle. C'était une magyar à pointe qui l'observait. Elle s'approcha doucement, la porte de la cage était ouverte, Fleur s'approcha et tendit la main, elle toucha le museau de la dragonne. Charlie entendant les paroles apaisantes de Fleur se retourna et retint un cri de terreur quand il vit Fleur Delacour caresser le museau de la dragonne. Il ne devait pas crier car il effrayerait Fleur et il ferait peur à la dragonne qui réagirait violemment. Il s'approcha lentement de Fleur, il la prit à bras le corps, reculant rapidement il la fit asseoir et referma rapidement la porte. Il s'adossa à celle-ci tout en respirant fortement. Puis il se pencha vers Fleur et regarda si elle allait bien. Fleur était un peu dans les nuages.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Hurla Charlie.

- De quoi ? Demanda Fleur sortant de sa léthargie.

- Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert la cage ?

- Mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte !

- Quoi ?

- La porte de sa cage était ouverte

- Je ne vous crois pas je l'avais fermée avant d'aller dans le bureau de Charles.

- En tout cas elle était ouverte quand nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment.

Charlie regarda Fleur un instant, non ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la cage, car il faut en connaître la manipulation, et il l'avait refermée il en était sûr. Alors qui l'avait ouverte ?

- Même si ce n'était pas vous qui aviez ouverte la porte vous auriez dû m'avertir ! Esméralda n'est pas une dragonne facile, elle a plutôt tendance à attaquer tout le monde. Même moi j'ai eu des difficultés à l'approcher au début.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est pleinement ma faute, pourtant j'observais l'Opaloeil et j'ai senti comme un regard curieux peser sur moi, quand je me suis retourné elle était presque devant moi je n'ai eu qu'à tendre la main, et j'ai prononcé des paroles apaisantes car elle était nerveuse, mais pas agressive, je ne la sentais pas agressive.

- Je vois elle ne sentait pas en vous l peur, donc elle vous a accepté en quelque sorte, mais ce qui me préoccupe c'est cette porte ouverte, je suis certain de l'avoir fermée.

Fleur restait silencieuse, elle se releva et regardait Charlie s'abîmer dans une réflexion intense, quelqu'un entra dans le bâtiment. Charlie leva la tête vers le nouveau venu et fronça les sourcils, c'était Romain. Il affichait un sourire de conquérant, il se dirigea droit sur Fleur et lui faisant un baise main il la salua.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

Fleur était étonné du comportement de cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regardait Charlie qui levait les yeux au ciel comme pour dire que tout lui était tombé dessus le même jour. Mais il fut heureux que Romain laissait indifférent Fleur, au moins ils pourraient travailler dans de bonne condition sans perturbateur.

- Bon vas t'en on a des choses à faire contrairement à certain !

- Eh le bouseux on ne t'a pas sonné

Fleur resta figée par l'expression qu'elle lut sur le visage de romain, elle retira vivement sa main et se raidit.

- Veuillez me laisser tranquille monsieur, votre compagnie n'est pas des plus agréables.

Romain resta muet devant la froideur des propos de Fleur et de son attitude, mais il se promit intérieurement de l'avoir rien que pour lui et ce ne serait pas le bouseux qui la lui volerait. Il sortit du bâtiment laissant seul Charlie et Fleur. Charlie regarda Fleur, au fond de lui il n'osait se l'avouer qu'il était content que Fleur ait repoussé les avances de Romain. Il se reprit et donna les indications à Fleur pour donner à manger à Esméralda. Sur le côté de la cage il y avait une trappe qui permettait de donner à manger sans entrer dans la cage, il suffisait d'introduire l viande qui était généralement du gibier entier. Pour l'eau les cages étaient aménagées de manière à ce que l'eau coule comme une cascade et se déverse dans un bassin.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le soir Fleur retourna dans sa chambre, le travail n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'elle le pensait au départ. Le travail n'était pas le plus dur, c'était le fait de travailler avec Charlie qui ne l'enchantait guère. Mis curieusement il ne faisait plus attention à elle, il était entré dans la cage et flattait Esméralda qui s'amusait à le pousser doucement. Fleur s'étonnait de cet échange entre l'homme et la bête. Généralement la deuxième mangeait le premier. A la fin, Charlie semblait de meilleure humeur, quand il sortit de la cage elle se trouvait devant la porte et la dragonne l'aperçut et elle la regarda avec un air étrange, elle n'était pas agressive à son égard, ce qui était étrange, Charlie remarqua le comportement de Esméralda, il s'étonna généralement elle était plutôt agressive vis-à-vis des autres, il se rappelait la fois où la dragonne avait craché des flamme sur Natalia de manière à lui brûler ses vêtements, tout le monde avait bien ri. Avec Fleur elle avait un comportement complètement différent, elle avait l'air de l'apprécier.

Fleur se changea prit une douche et mit des habits plus décontractés, une robe plus appropriée, et descendit au réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait Events, qu'elle reconnut, Romain était dans un coin. Charles et François entrèrent en discutant de problèmes administratifs. Fleur regarda la pièce, des tableau de différents dragons étaient attachés aux murs, la pièce était grande, les murs étaient composés de lattes en pin noir, ainsi que le parquet ce qui éclairait la pièce. Deux grandes tables en long en bois massif, certaines personnes étaient déjà assises. Fleur ne savait pas où s'asseoir, elle ne connaissait personne hormis Charlie, Romain, Events, Charles et François. Charlie entra dans la pièce il était vêtu d'une robe verte sombre, il était décontracté, mais il restait songeur, sûrement il se demandait qui avait bien pu ouvrir la porte de la cage d'Esméralda. Il se dirigea vers Charles et lui parla dans un coin, Charles fut étonné de ce qu'il apprenait, qui était inconscient pour ouvrir et laisser ouvert une porte d'une cage ? Fleur se détourna d'eux et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur des enclos extérieurs où quelques dragons étaient enfermés. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et se trouva face à Charlie.

- J'ai parlé du problème avec Charles, il vaut mieux pour l'instant ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, afin de découvrir le responsable.

- Mais ça pouvait être un soigneur qui a oublié de refermer l cage ? Demanda Fleur.

- Non les soigneurs savent qu'ils ne doivent pas s'approcher de Esméralda, il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'en charger, en règle générale chaque soigneur est affecté à un seul dragon, et il ne peut entrer dans la cage que de ce dragon. Il peut aider un autre soigneur mais uniquement de l'extérieur.

- Ah, ce qui signifie que je n'entrerai jamais dans la cage du Magyar à pointe ?

- Oui, normalement elle n'est habituée qu'à moi, mais entre vous il doit y avoir quelque chose, on essayera de te faire entrer dans la cage mais uniquement quand je serai moi-même dans la cage. Viens je vais te présenter aux autres soigneurs.

Charlie se retourna et se dirigea vers les autres il fut suivi par Fleur, il la présenta aux autres soigneurs qui étaient enchantés de faire la connaissance de Fleur Delacour qui avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers. Puis une clochette sonna c'était l'heure de passer à table, tout le monde s'assit, Fleur ne savait pas très bien où s'asseoir mais Charlie prit les choses en main et la fit assoire à ses côtés, elle en était un peu gênée. Natalia arriva et s'incrusta de l'autre côté de Charlie, elle essaya de se l'accaparer toute la soirée, mais Charlie regarda Charles, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils il n'aimait pas cette intrusion. Charlie réussit quand même à discuter avec Fleur sur ses motivations pour être soigneur. Le repas se passa sans incident si ce n'était les cris de Natalia pour attirer l'attention de Charlie. Puis la soirée se passa calmement, certains jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier, d'autres faisaient des parties de cartes. Fleur s'inséra parmi les joueurs d'échec, elle avait un style de jeu déroutant pour les autres joueurs, mais elle était ravie de faire partager son jeu et de découvrir d'autres styles de jeu. Quelqu'un avait apporté un message à Charles qui retourna dans son bureau accompagné du messager qui revint quelques temps plus tard pour demander à Charlie et Fleur de rejoindre Charles dans son bureau. Avec regret Fleur abandonna la partie qui s'annonçait si bien, pour une fois l'adversaire avait un jeu égal au sien. Elle suivit Charlie et ils sortirent du bâtiment pour entrer dans celui de l'administration, ils montèrent au bureau, ou Charles les attendait, il avait le dos tourné vers la porte et regardait les montagnes au loin éclairées par le crépuscule.

- Ah Charlie, je viens de recevoir un message, il fut aller capturer un dragon en Ukraine, il est blessé et il dévaste tout sur son passage.

- Oui, c'est un Pansefer Ukrainien ?

- Oui, il faut agir au plus vite car les services du ministère Ukrainien sur la réglementation des activité des animaux fantastiques sont débordés.

- Je pars avec qui ?

- Tout seul malheureusement, tous les autres soigneurs sont occupés, j'ai pensé que Mlle Delacour pouvait s'occuper d'Esméralda pour la nourrir. Et puis ça nous permettra de chercher qui a ouvert la cage pendant ton absence.

La voix de Charles était glaciale, une colère froide secouait chacune de ses paroles.

- Charles si je peux me permettre, peut être qu'il vaut mieux que j'ai un œil sur Mlle Delacour, j'ai peur que durant mon absence ...

- Effectivement je n'y avais pas pensé, Ilan pourra se charger de s'occuper de la dragonne. Mais j'hésite à vous laisser emmener votre stagiaire.

- Mlle Delacour pouvez vous nous laissez seuls une minute ? Demanda Charlie

Fleur regarda Charlie avec une interrogation dans le regard, mais Charlie ne laissa rien paraître. Finalement elle sortit et attendit à la porte, cinq minutes plus tard, Charlie ouvrit la porte et sortit à son tour.

- Gagné tu viens à la chasse avec moi.

- Qu'est qu'il l'a convaincu ?

Charlie parut décontenancé.

- Et bien, ... Je lui ai dit que tu avais un certain don, et que je voulais le vérifier.

Fleur sentait que Charlie lui cachait quelque chose.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Je suis désolé mais je lui ai dit que si tu restais ici tous seraient à tes pieds au lieu de s'occuper des dragons, je sais c'est te donner une réputation de séductrice, et puis ainsi Natalia n'aura aucune raison de rester ici pendant mon absence. Charlie était très mal à l'aise, et il voyait que Fleur était très tendue, prête à exploser en colère. Mais elle se calma.

- Bon on va dire que c'est pour une bonne cause, tu sais je ne suis plus la même, annonça Fleur en fixant le regard bleu de Charlie.

- Je m'en rends compte à présent. Bien pour les affaires, il faut que tu prévoies de quoi boire, des vêtements chauds de quoi dormir. Cette chasse ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

- Mais je commence à aimer ce travail, murmura Fleur doucement croyant que Charlie n'entendrait pas.

- Bien nous partons demain aux aurores, dès poltron minet. Mais allons d'abord préparer nos affaires.

Ils retournèrent sans un mot dans leur chambre respective. Charlie laissa sa porte ouverte, pour que Fleur puisse entrer pour lui demander des informations. Il avait du mal à accepter d'être le tuteur de stage de Fleur, mais il se refusait d'être désobligeant vis-à-vis d'elle, car au bout d'une demi-journée il avait vu qu'elle aimait ce travail et qu'elle avait un don très particulier avec les dragons. Fleur s'activait dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac, le problème étant que la chasse se déroulerait dans le monde des moldus alors ils devaient se comporter comme tel. Ils ne pouvaient réduire toutes leurs affaires seulement certaines, et ils devaient se faire discrets. Fleur alla voir Charlie pour faire la liste de ce qu'il fallait prendre, la chambre de Charlie était identique à la sienne, mais c'était une chambre de garçon, des poster d'équipe de Quidditch, de sa famille en Egypte, des photos de ses amis et de Harry Potter et de Hermione Granger. Ces photos rappelaient à Fleur le tournoi, Harry méritait de gagner. Charlie était penché sur son sac et il bataillait pour le fermer.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir comment allait se passer exactement le voyage.

- Et bien nous allons en Ukraine puis des aurors nous guideront sur les lieux où a été aperçu le dragon.

- D'accord, je vis me coucher, on se lève à quelle heure ?

- Cinq heures du matin

Fleur acquiesça de la tête et retourna dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Elle se coucha après avoir réglée le réveil. Elle ne s'endormit pas de suite, elle pensait à l'incroyable aventure qui l'attendait, elle était avec Charlie, qui ne l'appréciait pas trop, mais elle ne regrettait pas ce voyage. Elle entendit Charlie qui sortait de sa chambre et qui marchait dans le couloir en s'éloignant de sa chambre. Elle se leva et regard à travers la fenêtre, elle le vit à la lumière de la lune qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment M sûrement pour vérifier que la cage du magyar était bien fermée. Puis elle tira les rideaux pour que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité, et elle se glissa sous les draps pour dormir, car les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Mais elle mit du temps à s'endormir, elle entendit quelqu'un marcher et la porte en face de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, Charlie était revenu dans sa chambre. Fleur l'entendit se coucher, puis un grand silence s'installa. Fleur se tournait et se retournait, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle était trop excitée par l'aventure du lendemain. Charlie était dans le même état qu'elle, il était allé dire au revoir à Esméralda avant de partir, elle lui avait montré qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse de ce voyage, quand il était parti en Egypte, les autres soigneurs avaient eu du mal à l'approcher, elle était devenue comme une furie, il avait dû écourter ses vacances pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir car il n'avait jamais fait la chasse aux dragons tout seul. Il était tout le temps accompagné de soigneurs, mais là Fleur ne pouvait pas lui être de grande utilité, elle n'avait pas d'expérience, il se demandait si il avait bien fait d'insister auprès de Charles pour qu'il l'autorise à l'accompagner. Au moins il ne serait pas tout seul à voyager et il verrait les capacités de Fleur dans ce genre de situation


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain le réveil de Fleur sonna une musique qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle se leva rapidement et regardant l'heure de son réveille, il était quatre heures quarante cinq. Fleur préférait se lever plutôt pour avoir le temps de bien préparer ses affaires. Elle se doucha et s'habilla d'un jean confortable bien qu'un peu usé, et un débardeur. Son sac était contre la porte vide et au milieu de la chambre s'entassaient les affaires pêle-mêle. Fleur commença à trier ce dont étaient inutiles, superflus, nécessaires et obligatoires. Finalement il n'y avait pas grand-chose à prendre quelques affaires de rechange, le nécessaire pour dormir. Ils ne partaient pas en croisière. De plus Fleur avait choisi un sac qui était plutôt petit, ce qui limitait grandement le nombre de chose à emporter. Elle s'était faîte la remarque que plus il y avait d'espace dans le sac plus on avait tendance à prendre des choses inutiles. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elle avait cinq minutes d'avance sur l'horaire effectivement ils devaient aller prendre leur repas à 5H30. Elle chargea son sac sur le dos, elle mit ses chaussures de marche et sortit de sa chambre, elle referma la porte et se retourna vers la chambre de Charlie, elle entendait des mouvements dans la chambre signe que Charlie s'était levé et s'activait. Elle se demanda si elle devait frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur charlie.

- Euh Bonjour murmura à voix basse Fleur un peu surprise.

- Bonjour, nous sommes un peu en avance.

Il posa son regard sur le sac de Fleur.

- Je vois avec satisfaction que tu n'as pas réduit ton sac ça ferait étrange deux touriste sans bagages, annonça Charlie en souriant

Fleur trouva se sourire rafraîchissant. Ils descendirent dans le réfectoire vide seul les couverts étaient mis les elfes étaient déjà affairés, ils préparaient le repas du midi. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger en silence. Fleur était gênée de ce silence.

- Ca arrive fréquemment ce genre de chose ?

- On ne peut pas dire que ça arrive très souvent seulement de temps en temps. Généralement c'est moi qui m'en occupe et j'ai avec moi cinq ou six personnes, mais pour celui-ci je suis seul ce qui rend l'intervention encore plus dangereuse.

Ils se levèrent et prirent leurs affaires pour sortir du bâtiment.

- Attends moi ici, je vais chercher une voiture, annonça le rouquin.

Charlie alla dans un hangar, Fleur entendit le moteur d'une voiture ronronner doucement et une voiture discrète et noire sortit du hangar qui se referma automatiquement. Charlie se plaça devant Fleur, il laissa le moteur tourner et sortit de la voiture. Fleur se demandait comment il avait fait pour y entrer.

- Je laisse le moteur tourner pour qu'il chauffe, annonça Charlie comme pour s'excuser. Il chargea son sac dans le coffre et prit celui de Fleur, elle sentit comme une sensation étrange mais elle n'y fit pas attention, visiblement Charlie n'avait rien senti, il chargea le sac de Fleur dans le coffre et ferma celui-ci. Il monta dans la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Fleur de l'intérieur. La Demi-Vélane monta dans la voiture qui démarra en douceur puis Charlie accéléra et abaissant un levier, la voiture s'envola, il abaissa un autre levier, mais Fleur ne vit aucun changement.

- Nous sommes devenu invisible, annonça Charlie un sourire en coin voyant que Fleur cherchait des yeux

Fleur sourit à son tour, Charlie détourna sa tête et essayait de se concentrer sur la route. Fleur porta son attention sur le paysage, ces grandes étendues de forêts vert foncée. De temps en temps une clairière apparaissait, Fleur regarda attentivement et elle arrivait à distinguer les cerfs qui galopaient en tous sens effrayés par le bruit du moteur.

- Le moteur ne risque t il pas de nous faire repérer ?

- Non les moldu nous prennent soit pour un avion soit pour un orage.

- Ah ! Répondit Fleur.

Elle reporta son attention sur le paysage, cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient partis et bien qu'elle ait bien mangé, elle avait faim, et elle n'était pas la seule. Charlie passa sa main derrière et souleva la banquette arrière.

- Regardes il doit y avoir des biscuits

Fleur se retourna et trouva les dits biscuits, mais dès qu'elle les vit elle n'avait plus faim.

- Oui je sais ils n'ont pas l'air appétissant et ils n'en ont pas que l'air ! Se mit à rire Charlie devant la mine écoeurée de Fleur.

- Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut, annonça t elle. On peut avoir accès au coffre par l'habitacle ?

- oui il suffit de baisser la trappe qui se trouve au milieu du dossier de la banquette arrière.

Fleur abaissa le dossier de son propre fauteuil et enleva sa ceinture. Elle fit une pirouette et se retrouva sur la banquette arrière. Elle regarda Charlie qui regardait devant pour guider la voiture. Fleur dégagea la trappe et passant la main dans l'orifice elle attrapa son sac et le tira vers elle. Elle sortit de la poche de devant un paquet de gâteau et deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Elle refit la pirouette à l'envers pour se retrouver à sa place, elle remit le dossier à sa position verticale et s'attacha.

- De la bièraubeurre ! Mademoiselle Delacour vous êtes prévenantes, ça fait un an que je n'en ai plus bu une goutte ! S'extasia Charlie.

- Fleur sentit qu'elle avait marqué un point en sa faveur, tous les garçons Weasley se ressemblaient, ils étaient voraces.

- Continuez à me sortir de la bièraubeurre et je vous fait engager sur l'heure, annonça en riant Charlie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es contre le fait que je puisse devenir une soigneuse ? Demanda intriguée Fleur.

- Non mais je veux savoir de quoi tu es capable, mais de toute manière ce n'est pas à moi qu'appartient la décision de te garder ou non, je peux juste donner mon avis et encore on peut me l'enlever.

Charlie termina son discours par un sourire frustré. Fleur lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle jugeait plutôt charmant, mais Charlie se concentra sur le voyage. Ils firent une halte à midi dans un clairière pour manger, Fleur regarda la forêt qui l'entourait, elle paraissait plus sombre plus mystérieuse et plus sauvage que les autres. Puis ils reprirent leur route pour arriver le soir exténués à l'Hôtel des Voyageurs. Malheureusement il ne restait qu'une seule chambre, Charlie déclara qu'ils allaient s'arranger.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre, les planches craquaient aux moindres mouvements et la chambre était rustique.

- Couleur locale, annonça Charlie enjoué, visiblement l'aspect de la chambre ne le dérangeait pas. Fleur se demandait comment ils allaient s'organiser.

- Bien tu va dormir dans le lit et moi je sort mon lit de camp.

- Pourquoi je dois prendre le lit ? Demanda Fleur gênée

- Tu y seras mieux que par terre, moi j'ai l'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, il serait suffisamment grand pour quatre personnes ! Alors je te prête un bout du lit

- il n'en est pas question ! Répondit Charlie intransigeant.

Fleur vit le Charlie du fameux soir ressurgir devant elle. Elle eut peur et céda. Charlie s'étonna de la capitulation rapide de Fleur mais ne fit aucune remarque et commença à installer son lit de camp. Un matelas gonflable et un duvet. Il sortit de la chambre pour laisser Fleur se prépare, puis elle lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'il entre. Elle s'était tournée vers le mur pour ne pas le regarder se changer, ce qu'il fit rapidement et il éteignit. Fleur entendit un boum et un juron, Charlie venait de buter contre une chaise.

- Lumos ! Lança Fleur avec sa baguette qui illumina la pièce d'une lumière rose.

- Merci, répondit Charlie, il se glissa dans son duvet.

Fleur commença à s'endormir Charlie était silencieux, au moins il ne ronflait pas ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bouger pendant son sommeil. Fleur regarda Charlie, il tremblait. Fleur se leva et s'approcha pour s'apercevoir que Charlie tremblait de froid, il n'avait pas de couvertures. Fleur en avait deux, elle en prit une qu'elle plia en deux pour le mettre sur Charlie qui murmura un vague merci dans son sommeil. Retournant vers son lit elle prit l'autre couverture qu'elle plia en deux pour la doubler et s'endormit.

Le lendemain Charlie se leva en premier, il sentit qu'il avait bien chaud. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait une couverture, il se retourna et vit le visage de Fleur, il y avait quelque chose d'irréelle dans ce visage, il se demandait si finalement il n'avait pas été trop dure avec elle lors de la soirée, mais il ne répondit pas à cette question car un tintamarre résonna à son oreille, c'était le réveille de Fleur. Il allait se lever pour l'éteindre mais Fleur fut plus rapide.

- Elle est à toi cette horreur ?

- Oui, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a offert.

- Hum, il n'y a pas d'autres sonnerie plus douce ? Demanda Charlie.

- Si mais on e les entends pas.

Charlie prépara rapidement ses affaires, mais Fleur avait fini avant lui ce qui le contraria quelque peu, habituellement il était le premier à être prêt. Il régla la facture avec ses pièces moldues et rangea ses affaires dans la voiture. Fleur était assise dans la voiture ses affaires dans le coffre et elle avait commencé à faire chauffer le moteur.

- Tu sais piloter ça ? Demanda Charlie sarcastique.

- Mon père voulait m'apprendre à conduire ce genre d'engin, mais ma passion interrompit les cours.

- Ah ! Répondit Charlie septique.

Il monta dans la voiture et s'éloigna de l'hôtel, il avait mis du temps à s'endormir et il en avait profité pour regarder dormir Fleur, il eut un pincement au cœur, il régla le rétroviseur droit de manière à pouvoir l'observer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait un certain charme il ne pouvait le nier. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, en silence. Ils arrivèrent à un village où les villageois couraient dans tous les sens en criant et gesticulant. Charlie arrêta la voiture te fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal.

- LA ! S'écria Fleur inquiète en montrant du doigt un point noir dans le ciel qui bougeait lentement.

Charlie regarda et identifia un Pansedefer Ukrainien. Le dragon vira de bord et plongea vers la voiture. Charlie enclencha la marche arrière et recula aussi vite qu'il pouvait le dragon était devant eux et se préparait à cracher des flammes. Charlie se dépêchait de reculer le plus rapidement possible en faisant crier le moteur à son maximum, Fleur ne disait rien, elle voyait que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Charlie. Elle tourna son regard vers le dragon les yeux rouges foncés exprimaient une grande colère et un agacement certains autour de son cou se trouvait un collier en or. Il commença à ouvrir sa gueule. Fleur ne réfléchit pas, elle ouvrit la porte et de sa baguette prononça un sort. Au même moment le dragon cracha les flammes qui butèrent contre le bouclier magique qui fut projeté contre la voiture et amplifia la vitesse de celle-ci. Charlie était étonné par ce qui venait de se passer mais il en profita pour s'éloigner encore plus. Le dragon lâcha prise et s'en alla. Charlie continua de reculer jusqu'à une zone plus sécurisée. Ils restèrent dans la voiture, quelques instant encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

- Tu es folle ! S'écria Charlie

Fleur était un peu perdue.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, commença t elle un peu paniquée.

- Où as-tu appris ce sort ?

- C'est un élève de mon école assez spécial il est très fort en sort.

- C'était très risqué s'écria plus faiblement Charlie se rendant compte de l'effet de ses éclats de voix. C'était de la folie, continua t il. Une folie qui nous a sauvé, termina t il en un regard chargé de remerciement.

Fleur était complètement perdue par la réaction de Charlie et elle subissait aussi le contre coup du danger et de la tension. Elle était dans un état second, ce qui fait qu'elle n'entendit pas Charlie.

- Excuses moi pour mes cris mais j'étais, ... Fleur ?

Elle vacilla.

- Le sort .... Le sort demande beaucoup ... beaucoup d'énergie murmura Fleur épuisée.

Elle tomba dans les bras de Charlie.

Le rouquin avait compris que le sort demandait beaucoup de concentration rien que pour l'exécuter mais elle avait dû fournir un effort incommensurable pour résister aux flammes. Il reconnaissait qu'elle était quelqu'un hors pair. Il se promit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle devienne soigneuse.

Un hibou arriva vers la voiture. Charlie sortit de la voiture puis extirpa Fleur pour l'allonger sous un arbre afin qu'elle se reposa.

Il prit la lettre qui était attaché à la patte de l'oiseau qui s'envola de suite. Charlie ouvrit la lettre et lu.

« Charlie

C'est terrible les Aurors ont été tué par quelqu'un on ne sais pas par qui, nous continuons de rechercher les coupables, mais nous sommes quasi certains qu'il s'agit de mangemorts. Mais nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Je viens d'apprendre que le Pansedefer venait de détruire un village entier qui devait être sur votre route, l'Hôtel où vous aviez dû dormir a été détruit par le dragon, il a l'air d'être furieux. Si vous le voulez vous pouvez rentrer, mais ici c'est la pagaille, Natasha enrage que tu ne sois pas là et elle est furax depuis qu'elle a appris qui t'accompagnait. De plus les attaques du dragon provoquent la panique à la ferme à l'ambassade d'Ukraine en France. Nous avons dû mettre en cage permanente Esméralda car elle voulait prendre son envol pour te rejoindre. Si le hibou revient sans lettre c'et que tout va bien.

Charles »

Charlie sourit la ferme était devenue une vrai bombe prête à exploser..

- Hum

Charlie se retourna et rejoignit Fleur qui venait de se réveiller.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, tu as fourni beaucoup d'énergie pour nous protéger et je t'en remercie.

Fleur regarda le regard azuré de Charlie, un silence s'installa entre eux. Leur regard s'accrocha. Mais Charlie dut se résoudre à casser le filin.

- Bien l'hôtel est inaccessible, il a été détruit par le dragon, les aurors ont été assassiné.

Fleur retint un cri d'horreur.

- A la ferme ce n'est pas mieux, ils sont assis sur un siège éjectable.

- La situation n'est pas brillante, conclu Fleur.

- Oui et pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre il faut que nous réussissions notre mission.

Fleur acquiesça.

- Ici on n'est pas très loin du lieu d'attaque et on est à l'écart, je te propose du camping.

- De toute façon on n'a pas d'autre choix, mais le camping me plait.

Charlie aida Fleur à se lever. Fleur sentie un doux frémissement la parcourir, elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Ils installèrent leur tente et commencèrent à préparer le coin. Ils mangèrent un peu à midi de ce qu'ils trouvaient dans les bois.

- Bien nous allons commencer par observer où il dort.

Ils partirent chercher le dragon, dans le milieu de l'après-midi ils le trouvèrent qui volait au dessus d'une vallée. Il piqua vers la falaise et rentra dans un trou. Charlie et Fleur grimpèrent le long de la falaise pour s'approcher le plus possible du trou.

- Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin, annonça Charlie

- Un problème ? Demanda Fleur.

- Si nous avançons outre il risque de nous repérer et de nous sauter dessus, nous devons préparer au par avant notre approche. Ils descendirent de la falaise et Charlie commença à chercher quelque chose.

- Tu cherches quoi ?

- Ca ! S'exclama Charlie en montrant du doigt un gros tas noir informe de déjection du Dragon

- Hein ? S'exclama Fleur. Tu veux que l'on se barbouille de ...

- Oui pour l'odeur, ainsi il ne sentira pas la notre mais la sienne.

- Beurk !

- Et oui la chasse n'est pas un métier qui tient de l'esthétique, répondit en riant Charlie face à la grimace de Fleur.

Ils prirent une bonne quantité qu'ils ramenèrent au campement, déjà ils sentaient l'odeur. Le soir ils mirent de côté le camouflage olfactif et se reposèrent près du feu que Charlie avait créé.

- Mais le dragon ne va pas le voir ? Demanda Fleur.

- Non il n'est pas visible, il chauffe mais la lumière disparaît au dela d'une certaine distance, c'est un vieux truc de chasseur de dragon.

- Ah ! Répondit Fleur

Le vent se leva, Fleur frémit sous le froid. Charlie la voyant trembloter s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra dans sa couverture pour la maintenir au chaud. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre en silence se réchauffant l'un l'autre. Fleur était rassurée par la présence de Charlie, et le rouquin était attendrit par la présence de Fleur. Puis tombant de fatigue Fleur se leva, elle n'était éclairée que par la lumière chatoyant du feu sorcier. Charlie se leva aussi. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Charlie poussé par une envie irrésistible baissa sa tête vers Fleur qui se laissa faire et l'embrassa doucement et tendrement, Fleur se raidit au contact des lèvres du rouquin mais elle se détendit devant une telle douceur. Au moment où justement elle aurait voulu rester ainsi Charlie s'écarta de Fleur, un regard émerveillé dans ses yeux.

- Bonne nuit Fleur.

Charlie se dirigea vers sa tente et se coucha. Fleur toucha du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres encore chaudes du baiser reçu, elle se mit à sourire et alla se coucher. Le feu s'éteignit de lui-même.

Le lendemain Fleur se leva et la première chose qu'elle pensa c'était à Charlie et au baiser échangé. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit une bonne odeur de café chaud lui chatouilla les narines.

- Café ? Demanda Charlie.

- S'il te plait. Fleur regarda Charlie, le regard d'hier soir avait complètement disparu, elle fut un peu triste.

- Bien nous allons nous tartiner de ... Charlie était enjoué et riait un peu

Ce rire redonna courage à Fleur ainsi que de l'espoir.

Ils se tartinèrent de la déjection, ils riaient comme des fous et s'amusaient à s'envoyer des morceaux l'un sur l'autre. Puis reprenant leurs sérieux ils repartirent à l'assaut de l'antre du dragon. Le dragon était partit, ils entrèrent dans la caverne et s'installèrent au fond. Ils trouvaient le temps long quand quelqu'un entra dans la grotte, Charlie et Fleur reculèrent dans l'ombre. Que venait faire cet homme !

Il avait une cagoule sur la tête et une robe noire, un mangemort. Charlie fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait les repérer car ils s'étaient retranchés derrière un piton rocheux et sentant la déjection, ils étaient devenus invisibles. Ils virent l'homme poser sa main sur une pierre et une image trouble apparut en face de l'homme, des yeux rouge en fentes, un visage ressemblant à un serpent : Voldemort en personne.

- Maître, le collier est bien comme le dit la légende, il marche bien j'ai le contrôle absolu sur le dragon.

- Bien, il faut que nous l'analysions pour en créer d'autre, mais comme ce n'est que l'unique collier dont nous disposons, il faut que tu tues le dragon pour le récupérer sinon il s'en prendra à toi.

- Bien Maître je vais faire ce que vous avez demandé. J'ai dû tuer les aurors.

- Tu as bien fait, je t'attends.

- A vos ordres Maître.

Le visage disparut laissant le mangemort seuls.

- Je me rappelle avoir vu le collier au cou du dragon.

- oui il faut le détruire, annonça Charlie.

Mais le pied de Charlie glissa et cassa une stalagmite, ce qui alerta le mangemort qui se tourna rapidement.

- Qui est là ? Montrez vous !

Charlie regarda Fleur, elle lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Oui il y a moi annonça Charlie en sortant tranquillement de derrière le piton rocheux.

- Que faîtes vous là ?

- Moi rien, je me promenais et puis voyant cette grotte je suis entré dedans.

Une ombre entra dans la grotte, le dragon rentrait dans son antre, le collier autour du cou. Le mangemort semblait heureux.

- Quelle tragique histoire, vous êtes tombés sur le dragon et il vous a tué mais vous avez eu juste le temps de le tuer. Le mangemort se mit à rire d'un rire diabolique.

Fleur tremblait mais elle se reprit Charlie comptait sur elle, le seul collier était là devant elle, elle se devait de le détruire pour que Voldemort ne puisse l'utiliser. Le dragon commença a se mettre en colère. Fleur tendit sa baguette.

- Destructum !

Un éclair rapide percuta le cou du dragon détruisant le collier. Le dragon libéré de son joug déchaîna sa colère contre la première personne qu'il sentit, le mangemort, Fleur et Charlie ayant la même odeur que lui. Le mangemort poussa un long cri terrifiant qui se termina dans un râle. Puis le dragon sortit du trou et s'envola vers d'autres cieux. Charlie, s'était éclipsé juste avant que le dragon n'avale le mangemort. Fleur était tétanisée, Charlie l'aida à redescendre de la falaise. Il rangea les affaires et il installa confortablement Fleur dans la voiture, il ne fallait pas rester ici. Il s'assura que Fleur allait bien.

- Ca va ?

Fleur le regarda un peu tristement.

Il fit un baiser sur le front et il démarra la voiture pour rentrer. Il roula en continu sans faire une seule pose. Ils arrivèrent à la ferme sous les applaudissements des soigneurs. Quand il sortit de la voiture les soigneurs de bouchèrent le nez.

- Bon Sang Charlie ! S'écria Charles Tu t'es roulé dans la bouse de dragon ou quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité Charles, mais il faut s'occuper de Fleur d'abord, elle est un peu choquée.

Quelques femmes de soigneurs s'approchèrent et emmenèrent Fleur prendre un bain bien mérité, et la couchèrent directement elle était trop épuisé. Charlie regarda Fleur avec un regard qui était nouveau chez lui, la jalousie, la frustration, et l'envi. Ce regard n'échappa pas ni à Natasha qui s'était un peu écartée à cause de l'odeur et aussi à Romain.

- Charlie vient il faut que tu me racontes pas dans mon bureau mais je connais un endroit.

Charlie suivit Charles et lui expliqua tout dans les détails tout même ce qui s'était passé entre Fleur et lui. Il se confiait à son ami. Charles fut stupéfié par le récit et souffla quand il apprit que Fleur avait détruit le collier, et accéda à la requête de Charlie pour que l'engagement de Fleur soit définitif.

- Sérieusement Charlie il faudrait vraiment que tu prennes un bain et même plusieurs pour te débarrasser de cet odeur !

Charlie sourit, il se souvenait de la bataille de ....


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Deux jours plus tard les soigneurs organisèrent une fête en l'honneur de Fleur et de Charlie. La fête était organisée dans le réfectoire qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Des petit dragon voletaient un peu partout tout en crachant des flammes éclairant ainsi la salle. Sur une table il y avait des plats alignés et des boissons. Fleur avait revêtu une robe bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses cheveux. Charlie avait mit une robe violette ce qui accentuait ses cheveux roux. Il n'y avait pas d'invitation, les couples se faisaient pour les célibataires au début de la soirée, alors que ceux qui étaient marié venaient avec leurs conjointes. Charlie demandait des danses à différentes dames même mariées, les soigneurs couraient car ils avaient bien vu que Charlie avait un penchant plus que marqué pour Fleur qui ne restait pas indifférente. Lors d'un slow, Charlie invita Fleur à danser, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Fleur enlacée dans le bras protecteurs de Charlie avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Ce manège ne fut pas ignoré de tous, et certains en conçurent une vengeance.

Charlie dansait maintenant avec la femme de Ilan, sur un rock un peu trop énergique, mais il allait bien avec Elase. Puis un slow suivit, ce slow, il voulait le danser avec Fleur, il l'avait vu sortir de la pièce juste avant que ne commence le rock. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, quand il entendit un cri.

Il se précipita dans la direction du cri le cœur battant la chamade, il avait reconnu la voix de Fleur. Il arriva devant une porte donnant sur une pièce qui se trouvait juste à côté du réfectoire. Il actionna la poignée, le porte resta close.

- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le spectacle qui se présenta sous ses yeux était terrifiant, Fleur était allongée en pleur au sol la robe déchirée. Romain venait de la violenter, Charlie venait d'arriver à temps. La rage s'empara du rouquin qui lança un sort contre son ennemi qui passa à travers la cloison. La musique s'arrêta et toutes les personnes regardaient la scène, médusées.

Charlie se pencha vers Fleur.

- Ca va ?

- Oui tu es arrivé juste à temps il voulait ...

Mais Charlie posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Fleur comme pour la faire taire et la rassura.

- Romain Spuance vous êtes consignés dans votre chambre, s'écria Charles et dès demain vous serez remis à la justice.

Romain Spuance fut conduit dans sa chambre et cloîtré jusqu'à l'arrivé des aurors.

Fleur se réfugia dans sa chambre elle allait entrer quand une personne arriva.

- Alors vous en avez bien profité ?

- Pardon ?

- Durant ces trois jours vous vous êtes bien amusées dans ses bras ?

- Cela ne vous concerne en aucun point.

Fleur regarda la femme qui se tenait devant elle, les cheveux sombres, le regard noir où se lisait la colère.

- Si cela me concerne puisque nous devions nous marier prochainement car j'attends un enfant de lui, annonça Natasha fièrement.

Fleur en fut ébranlée elle regarda la slave qui affichait un air triomphant. Fleur retint à peine les larmes qui commençaient à venir. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi ? La réponse vint d'elle-même. Elle l'aimait profondément, elle l'avait toujours aimé mais elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, et il allait se marier avec cette femme qui attendait un enfant de lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre ici car chaque fois qu'elle le verrait son cœur se briserait. Elle fit rapidement ses bagages, elle écrivit un message court pour Charlie où elle expliquait son départ. Elle sortit discrètement. Mais comment partir ? Elle devait prendre une voiture et au premier carrefour elle la laisserait sur le bord de la route pour qu'ils viennent le récupérer. Fleur s'avança hors du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où étaient garées les voitures. Mais quelqu'un était devant la porte, elle devait passer par derrière et pour cela passer par le bâtiment des dragons. Elle s'engouffra par la porte de service pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Grumpf !

- Chut Esméralda, supplia Fleur.

La dragonne regarda la demi-vélane qui portait ses bagages. Elle bougea dans la cage ce qui résonna dans le bâtiment. Visiblement les protections n'avaient pas été mises. Fleur ouvrit la cage et entra dans celle-ci et s'approcha d'Esméralda qui la bouscula doucement du bout du museau. Fleur s'étonnait encore de la réaction de la dragonne par rapport à elle. Esméralda lui rappela la raison de sa fuite et les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. La dragonne sentant la tristesse de Fleur essaya de la distraire mais finalement elle se coucha à côté de Fleur qui s'appuya sur elle pour laisser couler ses larmes.

Charlie était encore en colère contre lui d'avoir laissé Fleur seule. Il regarda avec satisfaction Romain Spuance se faire emmener. Mais il regarda autour de lui, Fleur avait encore disparu. Elle avait dû aller dans sa chambre. Il monta à l'escalier et rencontra sur le palier Natasha qui lui faisait les yeux doux et tendait ses lèvres pour que Charlie l'embrasse, mais il mit les mains en avant.

- Tu as vu Fleur ? Lui demanda t il.

Ce seul prénom fit apparaître des flammes dans les yeux de la Roumaine.

- tu me parles d'elle alors qu'il n'y a que toi et moi.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- Où est elle ?

- Elle est partie.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Qu j'étais enceinte de toi et que nous allons nous marier.

Charlie se raidit, il réfléchit rapidement.

- Tu mens !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?

- Ce que tu n'es pas, répondit Charlie au tac au tac.

Natasha poussa un cri de rage et voulu se jeter sur Charlie mais il la retint.  
- C'est de moi que tu es amoureux et tu vas m'épouser, elle ce n'est qu'une erreur.

- Non l'erreur c'est de t'avoir connu.

Natasha s'effondra au sol, Charlie l'enjamba et entra dans la chambre de Fleur qui était ouverte, sur le bureau une lettre.

« A Charlie Weasley »

Il l'ouvrit rapidement.

« Cher Charlie,

Il certaines choses qui font que je ne peux rester ici. C'est un double déchirement car je m'éloigne de ce que j'aurai voulu faire et je m'éloigne de toi. Je ne pourrai jamais te regarder sachant que tu es avec une autre.

A Dieu

Fleur Delacour. »

Charlie prit conscience que la relation entre Fleur et lui avait complètement changée. Il ne la considérait plus comme cette gamine qui avait essayé de l'amadouer avec le pouvoir des Vélanes, mais une femme qui venait de lui dire par des sous entendus, qu'elle éprouvait des choses pour lui. Et lui ? Il tenait à elle. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et sortit une petite boîte et partit à la recherche de Fleur. Il descendit comme un fou les escalier, Natasha avait disparu, il ne s'en souciait pas outre. Il sortit du bâtiment et regarda autour. Fleur ne pouvait pas partir en transplannant ce lieu était protégé contre. Pour éviter les attaques surprises des mangemorts. Le seul moyen de partir était les voitures. Il courut jusqu'au garage et entra par la porte de service. Il regarda toutes les voitures, elles étaient toutes là. Il ressortit et croisa Thomas qui marchait devant la porte principale. Il se fit la réflexion que Fleur devait passer par les cages à Dragons pour accéder à la porte de service du garage, lui il était passé devant Thomas sans le voir. Il entra dans le bâtiment des dragons et commença à chercher. Un moment il entendit des pleurs. Il se dirigea vers l'origine de ses pleurs et tomba sur la scène spectaculaire qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Fleur pleurait contre Esméralda qui lui procurait une présence rassurante. Il contempla toutes les deux. Puis il s'approcha de la cage ouverte. Fleur releva son visage en pleur et Esméralda regarda Charlie entrer.

- Fleur ?

Fleur resta silencieuse et continuait de pleurer. Charlie s'approcha lentement de Fleur, il s'accroupit près de Fleur et avança la main vers son épaule. Mais Fleur fit un mouvement pour éloigner son épaule de la main.

- Fleur ? Demanda Charlie d'une voix éraillée.

Fleur regarda alors le regard du rouquin qui trahissait une douleur profonde. Elle observa plus les reflets de ses yeux qui trahissaient une déchirure des plus profondes. Fleur était complètement retournée par ce qu'elle voyait. Charlie avança plus sa main et toucha légèrement l'épaule qui ne se déroba pas. Charlie attira Fleur contre lui lentement. Fleur se laissa faire et pleura sur l'épaule de Charlie, qui la serra contre lui.

- Quand ... dois tu l'épouser ? Arriva à demander Fleur entre deux sanglots.

- Jamais, répondit Charlie.

Fleur s'écarta un peu pour relever la tête et croiser le regard de Charlie.

- Mais ...

- C'est Natasha qui t'a raconté ces choses car elle s'était rendue compte de certaine chose à mon propos dont je ne me suis même pas rendu compte. Fleur regarda avec espoir Charlie. Le rouquin pencha sa tête lentement et Fleur avança la sienne, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant, puis Charlie déposa un baiser rempli de tendresse, auquel répondit Fleur. Ce baiser libéra en elle tout le chagrin qui s'évapora comme soleil sur les goûtes de pluies. Elle se sentit monter au ciel pour se faire réchauffer par les rayons du soleil, puis redescendre auprès de Charlie.

- Je t'aime Fleur

- Je t'aime mon amour répondit Fleur

Charlie se leva et aida Fleur à se lever, il sourit à Fleur qui lui répondit. Ils sortirent de la cage et Charlie referma celle-ci. Puis il se tourna vers Fleur et sortit de sa poche la petite boîte et l'offrit à Fleur.

- Tiens c'est pour toi.

Fleur prit la boîte et l'ouvrit, elle resta muette d'admiration face à la beauté qui s'offrait dans l'écrin. Une bague en or blanc surmonté par un diamant noir sculpté en forme de Magyar à pointe.

- Je l'ai acheté peu après la fameuse soirée et je voulais l'offrir à celle que mon cœur choisirait. Et c'est toi. Veux tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, répondit Fleur.

Charlie prit la bague et la passa à l'annulaire droit de Fleur.

- Que c'est touchant, Ricana une voix. Ca aurait dû être moi qui portait la bague.

- Natasha ! S'écria Charlie.

- Oui c'est bien moi.

Natasha sortit de l'ombre elle pointait sa baguette sur Fleur.

- Si tu bouges je la tue.

Charlie ne bougea pas et observait Natasha, elle s'était mise entre eux et la cage du dragon.

- Quel heureux dénouement, Charlie qui épouse l'élue de son cœur, dommage que Eséralda soit devenue incontrôlable car elle a tué son dresseur et sa fiancée.

Nataha Ouvrit la cage mais Esméralda se jeta sur elle. Charlie eut juste le temps de jeter un sorts pour rendre Fleur sourde pour qu'elle n'entende pas le cri de Natasha se faisant dévorer par Esméralda et il se jeta sur elle pour lui éviter la vue d'une telle mort.

Les cris attirèrent bien sûr les soigneurs qui se demandaient ce qui s'état passé et Charlie raconta les derniers évènements. Charles observa son ami qui tenait la main de Fleur.

- Je me doutais que c'était elle qui ouvrait la cage, conclut Charles.

- Mais on ne peut voler un amour de Dragon.

Charles sourit à la phrase de Charlie.

- C'est officiel ? Demanda t il.

- Oui ça l'est.

- Toutes mes félicitations !

- Bon je dois contacter les autorités pour la mort de Natasha, pour tout le monde elle avait ouvert la cage et excité la dragonne qui l'a attaquée.

Charlie acquiesça de la tête il emmena Fleur vers sa chambre, il prit la valise de sa fiancée et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Et d'un coup de baguette il remit tout en place. Sous les yeux étonnés de Fleur.

- Mais comment ?

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui a le privilège des sorts extraordinaires, répondit malicieusement Charlie.

Fleur regarda le rouquin et lui sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée, qui frémit au contact.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

- Charlie Weasley Voulez vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Delacour ici présente ? Demanda l'officiant

- Oui

- Fleur Delacour voulez vous prendre pour époux Charlie Weasley ici présent ?

- Oui.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme devant tous.

Charlie contempla sa femme, elle avait une robe blanche et un voile sur le visage signe du passage en la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'épousé.

Our eux c'était le plus beau jour de leur existence. Charlie prit le bas du voile et le souleva dévoilant une Fleur resplendissante de beauté et émerveillée.

Charlie contempla celle qui était devenue sa femme l'unique objet de son cœur. Il pencha sa tête et déposa un chaste baiser plein de promesses. Puis Charlie présenta son bras que s'empressa de prendre Fleur et il descendirent de la petite estrade, il remontèrent entre les chaises qui avaient disposées de part et d'autre de l'allée. Leur mariage avait été célébré à la ferme des dragons. Tout le monde était là Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Monsieur et Madame Delacour. Cette dernière était égale à elle-même elle était effrayée de frayer avec de telles personnes. Elle fut horrifiée par le comportement de Monsieur Weasley qu'elle trouvait trop exubérant, quand à Madame Weasley elle la trouvait trop possessive vis-à-vis de ses enfants. Elle observa le célèbre Harry Potter et ne lui trouva rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle pensait que Rose pourrait s'intéresser à lui ça pourrait être prometteur pour s'élever plus dans la société. Harry, Hermione, Bill, Percy avec Pénélope Deauclaire, Frédéric et Georges, Ron et Ginny pour le côté Weasley et du côté des Delacour, il y avait Rose, Gabriel ainsi que d'obscure cousins quelques peu guindés, qui pâtirent un peu du duo infernal qui tenta de divertir tout le monde par leurs farces.

Le bouquet fut quand les mariés s'assirent, les chaises se mirent à danser toutes seules. Madame Weasley ne laissa pas Fred et Georges indemnes. Mais La mariée intervint pour calmer la mère de Charlie qui se sentait un peu honteuse du comportement de sa progéniture. Après tout c'était un mariage et ils avaient le droit de s'amuser comme les autres.

- Mais pas en essayant leurs farces et attrapes sur les invités et encore moins sur les mariés, ne lâcha pas Molly

- Même si c'est la mariée qui vous le demande ?

Molly fléchit.

- Entendu, mais ils devront se calmer sinon au retour leur oreilles se taillerons en pointe.

- Comme ça maman ? Demanda Fred.

Il se retourna avec son frère et ils avaient les oreilles en pointe qui s'allongeaient vers l'arrière comme des oreilles d'elfes.

- AAAAhh s'exclama Molly

Fleur se mit à rire, ces deux là étaient des bouts en train.

Une valse de Vienne se fit entendre. Charlie arriva fit une révérence à sa mère et l'emmena danser sur la valse. Fleur était un peu étonnée. Mais son père vint l'inviter à danser sur la valse. Ainsi au milieu de tous deux couples évoluaient sur un air de valse. Les couples s'éloignaient puis se rapprochaient pour mieux s'éloigner, et se rapprochaient pour un changement de personnes, Le père de Fleur mit sa fille dans les mains de Charlie qui lâcha sa mère. Et un seul couple évolua au milieu de tous, celui des mariés, tout le monde l'observait émerveillé. Puis bientôt d'autres couples se formèrent pour danser sur la valse. Ginny obligea un peu Harry à danser, Ron se prit sur lui pour danser avec Rose, Charlie commenta la scène.

- Tiens mon frère vient d'inviter ta sœur à danser, on dirait un couple de tomate qui danse.

Fleur se mit à rire devant la comparaison.

- Tiens Harry danse avec Ginny ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Cho.

- Oui, mais Cho n'a pas été invitée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Fleur étonnée.

- Disons qu'entre Cho et Ginny c'est un peu orageux. Cho est avec Harry et Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry.

- Je vois, répondit fleur amusée. Elles vont se l'arracher ?

- Non car Hermione a conseillé à Ginny d'attendre.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Fleur suspicieuse.

- Euh ... et ... bien je l'ai entendu en passant devant leur porte entrouverte, se justifia Charlie mal à l'aise.

- monsieur Weasley, il est mal poli d'écouter à la porte.

- Je ne le recommencerai plus Madame Weasley, répondit Charlie dans une mimique d'un enfant pris en faute ce qui fit rire Fleur.

Charlie l'embrassa tendrement, la valse s'arrêta.

- Je crois que c'est le moment pour ton bouquet.

- Oui, lui répondit elle. Biens que toutes ces demoiselles s'assemblent devant moi ou plutôt derrière moi je vais lancer le bouquet. Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Pénélope et Gabrielle ainsi que d'autres filles. Elles se tenaient prêtes à attraper le bouquet. Fleur lança le bouquet. Chose étrange le bouquet se scinda en deux, une moitié fut attrapée par Pénélope, l'autre fut attrapée par Rose.

- Vous savez ce que ça veux dire mesdemoiselles, annonça Fleur malicieuse.

Pénélope afficha un sourire ravi et regardait Percy qui souriait aussi. Rose avait pris une teinte rosée et regardait furtivement Ron qui était rouge. Fred le bouscula du coude.

- Et la tomate à quand ton tour ?

Ron devint cramoisi.

Heureusement l'annonce du repas le sauva. Plusieurs petites tables de cinq à six convives étaient disposées autour de la piste de danse. Les tables portaient les noms des différents espèces de dragons, Norvégiens à crête, Suédois à Museau court, Magyar à Pointe, Boutefeu chinois, Pansefer, Cornes longue Roumain, Dent de Vipère Péruvien et tant d'autre. Dumbledore était à la table des Magyars à pointe. Table des mariés ainsi que Madame Maxime. Charlie parla à Dumbledore pour le collier. Dumbledore acquiesça il avait entendu parlé de ce collier. Et heureusement qu'il avait été détruit.

Le dessert arriva, les mariés se levèrent et découpèrent ensemble le gâteau. Puis laissant les convives, ils s'éclipsèrent ils partirent dans une voiture de luxe achetée par le père de Fleur qui les emmena vers une île qui appartenait à la famille Delacour, qui avait, paraît il, une grande influence de bonheur sur les jeunes mariés. Effectivement si la légende n'était qu'une histoire le cadre était enchanteur pour accueillir les amours passionnés de jeunes mariés. Au moment où Fleur voulait entrer dans le château qui surplombait l'île, Charlie l'arrêta et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire passer sous le porche.

- C'est ton père qui me l'a dit, il faut que le jeune marié porte son épouse dans ses bras jusque dans la chambre, c'est la tradition, et je ne veux pas faillir à celle-ci.

Le château était remarquablement bien décoré, des tableaux étaient accrochés sur tous les murs.

- Tiens Fleur s'est marié, annonça un vieil homme sur la gauche.

- Harchie tu m'avais promis !

- Oui ma colombe, répondit le vieil homme regardant sa femme d'un air penaud.

- Comment s'appelle le jeune homme ? Demanda une fillette dans un tableau

- Attends répondit une grande femme d'âge mur.

Elle disparut du tableau pour revenir aussitôt.

- C'est Charlie Weasley

Les jeunes mariés entendaient les conversations entre les tableaux et riaient de leur réaction. Mais Charlie désenchanta quand il vit les escaliers. Ils avaient l'air interminable.

- Il faut que je monte tout ça ? Demanda t il inquiet.

- Malheureusement oui.

Charlie commença à monter les marches, il prit un rythme et monta tout l'escalier pour arriver à un palier, mais il sentait que son amour s'était renforcé. Il entra dans la chambre nuptiale il en fut émerveillé tout était décoré dans les tons ivoire et or. Et sur le sol un tapis de fleurs de lis blanc. Charlie déposa doucement Fleur sur le lit. Il était vraiment impressionné. Fleur l'attira vers elle lentement, il se laissa entraîner sur le lit. Charlie déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Fleur. Elle frissonna de tout son corps.

- Je t'aime murmura fleur à l'oreille de Charlie.

- Je t'aime aussi ma petite Fleur.

Elle sourit.

- Regarde la fenêtre murmura t elle.

Charlie se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre serrant toujours Fleur dans ses bras. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et admirait le spectacle. La fenêtre donnait sur la mer vers l'occident, ainsi Fleur et Charlie contemplait la lueur vacillante mauve et orangée de l'astre qui se couchait lentement sur une mer violette.

- C'est magnifique s'extasia Charlie.

Ils restèrent ainsi à observer le coucher du soleil. Puis Charlie se tourna vers Fleur et l'embrassa dans le cou, Fleur lui caressa ses cheveux de feu. Charlie continua de tracer un chemin de feu sur la gorge de Fleur qui se sentit monter au ciel dans les bras de Charlie.

- Ca va ma chérie, murmura Charlie à l'oreille de fleur qui somnolait paisiblement sur Charlie.

Elle leva la tête et regarda son époux, le regard plongé dans ce lui de Charlie. La tendresse, l'amour et l'émerveillement se mélangeaient.

- C'était magique.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

- Non mon tendre Charlie.

Fleur se lova contre Charlie qui la serra contre lui dans une aura protectrice et chaleureuse. Il jouait avec la chevelure de Fleur, qui écoutait battre le cœur du rouquin. Tout à coup le soleil se leva et projeta ses rayons lumineux à travers la fenêtre.

- Mais je croyait que la fenêtre donnait sur le coucher du soleil, s'exclama Charlie.

- La chambre tourne de manière à ce qu'elle soit illuminée par le soleil au moment du réveil et au moment du couché de l'astre.

- Ce château est magique, murmura Charlie.

- Pas autant que toi, répondit Fleur amoureusement.

- et que toi, mon amour.

- Je t'aime répondit Fleur.

Charlie se saisit des lèvres de Fleur pour un doux, long et passionné baiser.

- Je t'aime mon amour de Dragon, répondit Charlie.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre sachant que désormais leurs vies étaient unies jusqu'à la fin et même au-delà de cette fin, pour eux la seule chose qui comptait c'était d'être dans les bras de l'autre pour l'éternité.


End file.
